love is strong, meaningful, and deadly
by Po.x.tigress4ever
Summary: Hey, I know I've been gone for awhile, but here is a new Po x Tigress story. For now it's just romance, but may add lemons later. rated M for possible lemons, and language. I DO NOT OWN KUNG FU PANDA. Thanks :)


I am starting a new story, I am working on a chapter 4 for love, loss, and family, but I had an idea and I think it'll be good, so uh please give it a chance, if you liked love, loss, and family you I think you will.

Depending on the feedback I get from this will determine if I continue, I will probably be putting up a short chapter 4 of love loss and family soon, but this stories fate will be determined by YOU.

The morning gong sounds, Tigress flies into the hallway, presenting herself before shifu, she glances back checking her room, to make sure everything is where it is supposed to be. then crane, monkey, mantis, and viper. They all stand there patiently, after a few moments monkey let's out a small giggle.

"Po...PO...PANDA!" Shifu yells towards the final door that is adjacent of Tigress'.

"Pssst… Mantis..you owe me 5 almond cookies…" Monkey states quietly. Which he is answered by a eye roll and the "okay" symbol.

"Grrr….Tigress. Get Po." Tigress let's out a small sigh and a grin, as she remembers the night before.

(The night before.)

Tigress sits next to the peach tree of heavenly wisdom, she smiles as she watches the moon arise between the mountains, a small thud is heard behind her.

"Po?.." Tigress says with a blank and curious eyebrow raise.

"What…" Po says stepping up the steps, out of his hiding spot.

"Where you spying on me?." Tigress asks, with a small smile.

"No...well..maybe..yeah..I was, It's just nice to see you." Po says with a blushing smile.

"Po. You see me everyday, we live together." Tigress says with a slight giggle.

"Yeah, but you're always training, or mad or meditating or training." Po says walking up to Tigress, she sits with her back against the tree, and her legs outstretched.

"Po you said training twice. And yeah what's the difference?" She says as she watches him approach her.

"Oh..uh sorry, and yeah I can see you then but seeing you here, relaxed, in the moonlight, you just look…Astonishing." Po says blushing as he collapses next to her.

" Oh..Po..that's sweet of you..and unprofessional. " Tigress states, as she begins to blush, but her fur doesn't allow it to be seen.

"Tigress.. can we act like we don't fight crime together, that we are just normal. No unprofessional, or professional." Po says letting out a small sigh.

"But Po..we aren't normal, we are kung fu masters, that will never change." Tigress states looking at Po like he's crazy.

"Yeah..I guess you're right…" Po states as his head falls to the ground like he had nowhere else to look.

"Po, if you have something to say just say it." Tigress states worriedly, as Po has become one of her best, and only friends.

"Tigress it's just… when I was growing up I always wanted to meet you, to be you, and now I'm the dragon warrior and I have meet you and become close with you...and you are just so.. incredible, and beautiful." Po stands up and gets in front of Tigress. "Like here is all the kung fu masters in the world (he holds his hand out at his waist) and here is you ( holds his other hand above his head) you are so amazing in everything you do, the way you execute every move is perfect.. and the way you look while doing it is..is..is...there's no words for it." Po looks at her out of breath, and scared of her response. "I'm sorry, but I had to get this out sometime."

Tigress smile and is now noticeably blushing.

"Po...how long did it take you to think of all of that?" Tigress ask

"Tigress Everytime I look at you, I think of a new way to say that. A new way to say how incredibly beautiful you are." Po says in response.

"Po you think I am incredibly beautiful?" Tigress ask blushing.

"Tigress...I can say every word that is like beautiful to you, and it still won't be enough to describe how beautiful I think you are." Po states as his heart rate increase.

The moon slowly peaks the top of the mountains, showing Tigress it's 1:00am.

"Po..no one has ever said that to me.." Tigress says as she lets her smile widen

"Then I have no competition?" Po says giggling.

"Yeah..you could say that." Tigress stands up, looking at the moon, then to Po, she smiles and walks closer to him, she wraps her arms around him, giving him a soft, and caring hug. Then she steps back.

"It's getting late, Po, we should get back." She says with a smile.

"So I basically get to walk you home?" Po says smiling.

"Yeah, if you think you need protection." Tigress says giggling as she punches his shoulder. "Yeah you can walk me home."

"Awesome."

(Back to the present)

"Yes, master." Tigress states as she slides open Po's bedroom door.

"He's gone?" She says as a worried look destroys her smile.

"What!?!?" Master shifu exclaims

"Po's gone!?!?"

"Where could have he gone!?" Crane and viper say surprised, and scared.

"Hey...uh..is everything okay? I made breakfast for everyone." Po states with a smile.

Tigress leaps from his bedroom door and into his arms, giving him a massive hug. Cranes beak drops...again..viper smiles, and master shifu..well he didn't hear Po, so he's still flipping over his bed and going through his stuff. Mantis looks a monkey "sucker.." viper looks at crane "I told you."

"Po I thought you left, I thought you got scared about all the things you said last night..why am I so worried..?" She states as she digs her head into his neck.

"Tigress, I'm fine, you're fine, everyone's fine and here. And I meant every word I said last night. Now not that I don't love having you hugging me, but before shifu sees you better hop down, cutie." Po says smiling and blushing as he sees everyone looking at them.

"Cutie?" Tigress says smiling and blushing as she stands in front of Po.

"You heard me, now everyone go get something to eat." Po says giggling, then everyone take off into the kitchen, but as Tigress goes to turn the corner, Po got himself a smile, and a giggle from Tigress.

"Where's everyone going?" Shifu says as he tumbles out of Po's room.

"To eat, I made breakfast before everyone got up master shifu." Po says as he bows.

"Oh well thank you Po, I should uh go meditate then." Shifu says turning away.

"No, I made you something too." Po says looking at shifu.

"Good because if you hadn't, I would have thrown you down the 1,000 stairs." Shifu said before disappearing into the kitchen.

Po looks at Tigress' bedroom door, he lets out a toothy smile and giggle as he remembers what took place, only a few hours ago.

(A few hours ago.)

"Well here's your stop Ti." Po says smiling, as he slides her door open.

"Thanks Po, I had a good time, the talk on the way here..it was good.." she says smiling.

"Yeah good thing I left out a few parts." He says giggling.

"Yes, I know that my fighting skills aren't the only thing 'awesome' about me, from your eyes." She says looking into his mesmerizing Jade green eyes.

"Yeah..there's other things." He says looking at her, as the moon shines through a window, illuminating her.

"Like what then, dragon warrior." She states raising her eyebrows.

"Where should I start...uh..umm..okay, your eyes, when I look into them, everything seems...peaceful..and when we're fighting I'll look at you, and seeing you gives me the will to fight till my dying breath. And like tonight, the way the moon brings out all of your beauty (he slides his paw against her cheek, rubbing it with his thumb.) Tigress, everything about you is..perfect." Po says

Tigress let's out a quiet and adorable purr.she falls into his arms, hugging him, letting her head be submerged into his chest, she hears his heartbeat, and for some reason she can't imagine letting go.So she slides her arms around Po, and pulls him into her bedroom, Po slides the door closed behind him, loving that she is purring...and holding him, she takes him to her bed, where she cuddles into his chest falling asleep, purring.

(Present)

"Po?! You coming?!" Shifu, jolts Po from his daydream unknowingly.

"Yes, master shifu!" Po responds as he takes one last smile, and then goes into the kitchen where the last available seat happens to be next to Tigress, he grabs his bowel and sits next to her. Smiling, just as she is.

"You two are awfully happy?" Shifu says curiously.

Mantis and monkey start to giggle, but get it under control when viper smacks them with her tail.

"Who?" Po asks looking up at shifu.

"You and Tigress..well you are always happy but what about Tigress?" Shifu asks and was about to continue, but viper interrupted

"who cares at least she smiling." Viper says giggling, knowing what happened.

"Hmm… Tigress? Po? Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Shifu asks, but deep down he knows.

"umm, well...we uh.. talked." Tigress said blushing.

"Po. What did you do." Shifu says.

"Why are you acting like it's his fault? You don't have to blame everything on him!" Tigress says setting her eating utensils down, aggravated.

"I'm sorry Tigress. Uh..I was just asking what role he played in this…'talk'." Shifu says stunned.

"Uh Tigress it's okay calm down." Po rest his hand on Tigress' thigh, and smile at her, which surprisingly, calms her down.

"We uh talked, I told her what I liked about her fighting style… yeah that's it." Po says rubbing Tigress' thigh( just below her knee, a couple inches away from her crotch.)

"That's not all that happened."shifu says looking at them, everyone else has know pushed their chairs and food down toward the end of the table. They now are just watching this unfold.

"I'm happy… what's so bad about that?..Master.." Tigress said hanging her head down, she is just watching Po's paw slide up and down her thigh, which are covered by her usual training pants, that are accompanied by her training vest.

"Your happiness is not what I'm questioning it's how did he make you happy." Shifu says as he slides some food into his mouth.

"Well master, I -"

"He likes me. And I like him, that makes me happy! Are you happy now!? Everyone knows!" Po started, but it was finished by Tigress, which was followed by her intertwining her paw with Po's, and storming out of the kitchen and to the training room.

"Po will you spare with me?... I need to train." Tigress asked as they enter the training room.

"Yeah, sure, Ti" Po says, then gets into his fighting stance, across from Tigress.

"Thanks Po." Tigress says as she gets in hers, but as she looks at him, she notices his muscle definition, she sees things she hadn't before, Po wasn't as big as he use to be...it's been so long since they spared. She sees all of his changes, the scares, the weight loss, the muscle definition..all of it…

"Ti? We gonna fight?" Po asked awakening Tigress from her gaze.

"Oh uh yeah, let's go panda!" Tigress yelled smiling, ready to destroy him.

Po charged at her full force, as he went to throw a left punch, she ducked and spun your leg out to trip him, which he countered by grabbing her shoulder, and using it to launch himself off of her and behind her, where he went to kick her, forcing her to duck and corner herself, which Po answered with a right punch, that he stopped inches before her face.

"Po one, the cute kitty zero." Po said backing up.

Tigress smiled and approached Po, swaying her hips, which mesmerized Po, she got up close to him, then swept his foot out from under him, and set on him, putting her hand on his collar bones, and their faces merely inches apart.

"Me one, you one." Tigress said as she leaned in to kiss him, which he used to flip her under him, Tigress is utterly surprised, but she leans up, and he leans down, their lips collided, and bliss surrounded them.

Shifu, Crane, viper, monkey, and mantis are peering out of a small opening in the wall surrounding the training room.

"Shifu… don't do anything irrational." Viper tell their master.

"Po may not be the best, but she's happy master." Crane follows up viper.

"Yeah, and the happier she is, the better we as a group perform." monkey states.

"Monkey what you mean to say is, the happier she is the less she beats us up." Mantis says poking monkey.

"She's not the one you need to worry about." Viper says, moving her tail side to side.

"For once my students, you are right. She is happy, and if Po is source then we should be glad." Master shifu says as he starts to return to the palace entrance, he looks up to the sky, where master oogway, smiles and then is carried off by the wind.

"For once!?" Monkey yells.

"Monkey if anyone should be asking that it's me." Viper states as she slithers away.

"Uh...you guys were watching us, weren't you." Po and Tigress say, making the others jump, as Po's Jade green eye, and Tigress' amber eye are all that can be seen, in the opening.


End file.
